1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a game program and an information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Game systems allowing a player in receipt of a request for support for another player to give the player a reinforcement point have been known (for example, JP 2013-52285 A).